To Kill a Mockingbird
by Lady Smoothie
Summary: Harry is invited, in his Sixth Year, to become the Hogwarts DADA Professor under an assumed name. Long lost secrets of his past are revealed, and there is more to close friends than there seems. Rewrite of an old fic HHr.
1. Prolouge

**TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD**

**Summary: **Harry is invited, in his Sixth Year, to become the Hogwarts DADA Professor under an assumed name. Long lost secrets of his past are revealed, and there is more to close friends than there seems. Re-write of an old fic; H/Hr.

**Rating: **T (just in case)

**Pairing/s: **Harry/Hermione. Already said that. YEAH.

**Story Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that's mine is the story line.

**Prologue**

If you were to walk down Privet Drive, with its perfectly straight boxed hedges and its identical houses, the happy families laughing as they ate dinner together or a husband and wife planting a garden, you would think it to be a perfectly normal, insignificant neighborhood. You would notice nothing aloof with the serene trees, the rosebushes, the whitewashed houses and the dark oak doors. Only if you looked deeper would you see the one house that stood out against their bleariness, the one house that somehow managed to look the most bleary of all.

Only if you looked deeper would you see the sadness and hatred that haunted it, would shivers run up your spine.

Those with far too much free time or a nosiness about them would see a skinny woman, a large man, and a boy with the man's build sitting at a table through the window, laughing and eating; a perfect family scene. But they would also see the boy sitting at the side window, swinging his legs, his short, spiky black hair gently caressed by the wind and a profound sadness haunting his bright green eyes.

This boy had a slight build; it looked almost as though the wind would blow him away. He had round black glasses with tape on the bridge and a crack in the right lens, and an almost gaunt face with no traces of youth in it. Even his height gave nothing away; he stood at 5'10", and had long legs with knobbly knees and the sort of stretched look to his skin that noted a recent growth spurt.

Many would not think this boy anything unusual; a transfer student, perhaps, or an adopted child or distant relation. His name gave no insight to his nature; "Harry Potter" was an almost absurdly common to most, the sort of name that just blends in with the crowd. But a select group of people would stare at any mention of that name, some with awe and some with disgust. For Harry Potter was not a transfer student, adopted child, or distant relation of the residents of Number Four, and he was not, at all, a normal boy. You see, Harry was the nephew of the man and woman living in the house, and not only was he known as the Boy-Who-Lived; he was a wizard as well.

His eyes were drawn to the sky as he picked out a dark shape flying towards him, gradually gaining colour and form until it could be recognized as a dark grey owl with ruffled feathers. The owl swooped in and landed on Harry's arm, and the wizard sighed before turning and hopping off the windowsill to move to the desk in the cluttered room. He set the owl next to an empty cage; the bird immediately occupied itself with gobbling food out of the bowl next to the cage and, as an afterthought, sticking it's leg out towards Harry, a letter attached.

He smiled wryly, accepting the envelope. "Thanks for that," he said, his voice somewhat hoarse with disuse, reaching out an index finger to stroke the bird's head. "I was beginning to wonder why you were here." The owl cooed, and he chuckled softly before sliding a finger under the Hogwarts seal and opening the letter.

_Mr. Potter: _

_I realize that we did not part on the best of terms this past year. I wish to apologize once again and offer my condolences over your godfather's death. He was a good man, and will be sorely missed. _

_Unfortunately, my letter is not merely a social one. I am afraid that unless I can find a suitable Defense Against the Dark Arts professor within the week, the Ministry will be appointing one of their own once more. As such, I have a rather unique offer. _

_You did an amazing job with the DA last year Harry, and as such I would like to offer you the Defense position this upcoming school year…_

Harry dropped the letter in shock. Dumbledore had finally lost whatever he had left of his mind. Him? Teaching? The very idea was absurd!

Or was it? Dumbledore was right, he had done rather well with the DA last year… not nearly good enough, but it had been fun teaching. And Hermione had written him to say that all but a handful of the Fifth and Seventh Years that had been in the program had gotten O's on the OWLs and NEWTs respectively in DADA…That was pretty good, wasn't it? Shaking his head, he turned back to the letter.

_I understand this may come as a shock to you, Harry, but you are easily qualified. You have received the highest DADA score on your OWL since the program was started, and have been top of your class in DADA every year, with Miss Granger a close second. If anyone has what is needed for this job, it's you. _

_Please send your reply as soon as you can, whether it is positive or negative._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

The bespectacled boy put the letter down with a heavy sigh, thinking for a moment before a determined look crossed his face and he picked up a sheet of parchment on which he scrawled a single word and his name.

_Yes._

**AN: **Okay, so, I'M ALIVE! YAY! I'm very sorry for not updating "Averto Vicis;" life has been EXTREMELY busy as of late. The deal with THIS story though:

This is a rewrite of an earlier story that I deleted a while back.

This WILL be Harry/Hermione.

I have the first chapter written, and it will be posted in about a week. After that, I don't know how often I'll be able to update, what with school and all.

Even if I don't post for a while, THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED! Neither is "Averto Vicis." I WILL write, no matter HOW evil my schedule is.

The next chapter mostly consists of letters. MOST CHAPTERS WON'T. So, the next chapter isn't a prime example of what my chapters are like. YEAH.

I think that's all… THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. Especially to those people who kept me on their Author Alert list, and are reading this even though it isn't AV. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING:)

--Aerin


	2. Chapter 1

**TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD**

**Summary: **Harry is invited, in his Sixth Year, to become the Hogwarts DADA Professor under an assumed name. Long lost secrets of his past are revealed, and there is more to close friends than there seems. Re-write of an old fic; H/Hr.

**Rating: **T (just in case)

**Pairing/s: **Harry/Hermione. Already said that. YEAH.

**Story Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that's mine is the story line.

**Chapter One: The Letters to Someone**

_Harry,_

_Excellent! If you would be willing to write out a rough draft of your lesson plans, just a list of what you want each year to learn and in what order, it would be much appreciated. Enclosed is your schedule for this year; if you could owl me what classes you wish to take, you will also find a list of the possibilities open to you and those required to follow several careers, which is sent to all students and your OWL scores. _

_Schedule: _

_Monday: 8:00 - Breakfast_

_9:00 – Hufflepuff First Year_

_10:15 – Gryffindor First Year_

_11:30 – Lunch_

_1:00 – Hufflepuff Second Year_

_2:15 – Gryffindor Second Year_

_3:30 – Hufflepuff Third Year_

_4:45 – Gryffindor Third Year_

_6:00 – Free Period_

_7:15 – Dinner_

_9:00 – Schoolwork with Tutor_

_Tuesday: 8:00 – Breakfast_

_9:00 – Slytherin First Year_

_10:15 – Ravenclaw First Year_

_11:30 – Lunch_

_1:00 – Slytherin Second Year_

_2:15 – Ravenclaw Second Year_

_3:30 – Slytherin Third Year_

_4:45 – Ravenclaw Third Year_

_6:00 – Free Period_

_7:15 – Dinner_

_9:00- Schoolwork with Tutor_

_Wednesday: 8:00 – Breakfast_

_9:00 – Hufflepuff Fourth Year_

_10:15 – Gryffindor Fourth Year_

_11:30 – Lunch_

_1:00 – Hufflepuff Fifth Year_

_2:15 – Gryffindor Fifth Year_

_3:30 – Hufflepuff Sixth Year (Regular)_

_4:45 – Gryffindor Sixth Year (Regular)_

_6:00 – Free Period_

_7:15 – Dinner_

_9:00- Schoolwork with Tutor_

_Thursday: 8:00 – Breakfast_

_9:00 – Slytherin Fourth Year_

_10:15 – Ravenclaw Fourth Year_

_11:30 – Lunch_

_1:00 – Slytherin Fifth Year_

_2:15 – Ravenclaw Fifth Year_

_3:30 – Slytherin Sixth Year (Regular)_

_4:45 – Ravenclaw Sixth Year (Regular)_

_6:00 – Free Period_

_7:15 – Dinner_

_9:00- Schoolwork with Tutor_

_Friday: 8:00 – Breakfast_

_9:00 – Hufflepuff Sixth Year (NEWT)_

_10:15 – Gryffindor Sixth Year (NEWT)_

_11:30 – Lunch_

_1:00 – Slytherin Sixth Year (NEWT)_

_2:15 – Ravenclaw Sixth Year (NEWT)_

_3:30 – Regular Seventh Year _

_4:45 – NEWT Seventh Year_

_6:00 – Free Period_

_7:15 – Dinner_

_9:00- Schoolwork with Tutor_

_Possible Classes: _

_NEWT Charms: Charms at an advanced level; includes ward study. _

_Charms(A): Charms at the regular curriculum level. _

_NEWT Transfiguration: Transfiguration at an advanced level; includes Animagi study._

_Transfiguration(A): Transfiguration at the regular curriculum level. _

_NEWT DADA: DADA at an advanced level. _

_DADA&: DADA at the regular curriculum level. _

_NEWT Potions: Potions at an advanced level; includes healing potion study. _

_Potions: Potions at the regular curriculum level. _

_NEWT Astronomy(A): Astronomy at an advanced level; includes studying spells using constellations as a basis. _

_Astronomy: Astronomy at the regular level. _

_NEWT History of Magic(A): History of Magic at an advanced level; focuses more on the history of wizards in the world and their governments. _

_History of Magic(A): History of Magic at the regular curriculum level. _

_NEWT ComC: ComC at an advanced level; focuses on more unusual creatures. _

_ComC: ComC at the regular curriculum level. _

_Arithmancy(B): Arithmancy at the regular curriculum level. _

_Ancient Runes(B): Ancient Runes at the regular curriculum level. _

_NEWT Muggle Studies(C): Muggle Studies at an advanced level; includes Muggle cooking. _

_Muggle Studies(B): Muggle Studies at the regular curriculum level. _

_Healing: A basic training course in the art of Healing; taught by Poppy Pomphrey. _

_Nonmagical Defense: Various ways to defend yourself without using a wand; taught by Aelora Sinistra. _

_Beginning Cursebreaking: A class in the advanced magic used to break wards. _

_Enchantments: Charms specifically meant to stay on an object for whatever purpose; taught by Filius Flitwick. _

_Shifting: Advanced magic used to permanently Transform objects; enrollment in NEWT Transfiguration or graduation from it is required; taught by Minerva McGonagall. _

_Advanced Potions: Potions beyond all curriculums taught at Hogwarts; O on Potion's OWL and enrollment or graduation from NEWT Potions is required; taught by Severus Snape. _

_Note: (A) - Not recommended due to OWL scores; either high or low in the range of possible accepted grades. _

_(B) - Class offered but not taken before on previous occasions. _

_(C) - Class not taken before; only available if student was raised in a Muggle household._

_Fields and Requirements for Sixth Year Curriculum: _

_Auror: NEWT DADA, NEWT Potions, either NEWT Transfiguration or NEWT Charms, Healing, either Enchantments or Shifting, either Nonmagical Defense, Beginning Cursebreaking, or Advanced Potions; NEWT Astronomy and NEWT CoMC recommended. _

_Unspeakable: NEWT DADA, NEWT Potions, NEWT Transfiguration, NEWT Charms, NEWT Potions, NEWT Astronomy, Enchantments, Shifting, either Beginning Cursebreaking or Advanced Potions, NEWT History of Magic; recommended are NEWT CoMC, some Arithmancy, and some Ancient Runes._

_Gringotts Cursebreaker: Beginning Cursebreaking, NEWT Ancient Runes (in 6th or 7th), NEWT Arithmancy, Enchantments, Shifting, NEWT DADA, NEWT History of Magic, and either NEWT Charms or NEWT Transfiguration. _

_Healer: NEWT Potions, Healing, Advanced Potions, and NEWT Charms. _

_Professor/Teacher: NEWT in whatever subject/s desired, Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, and Potions; NEWTs in all classes aforementioned recommended, as well as other classes pertaining to subject you wish to teach. _

_Most Ministry Workers: NEWT Charms, NEWT DADA, NEWT Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. _

_OWL Scores for Student Potter, Harry James_

_Scoring: _

_O plus – 2 and ½ OWLs_

_O -- 2 OWLs_

_A – 1 and ½ OWLs_

_EE – 1 OWL_

_P – ½ OWL_

_T – 0 OWLs_

_Note: Average scores range from 6 to 14 OWLs. The Astronomy Practical was thrown out, as there were interruptions to the testing. There is no Practical for History of Magic. Your work on the History of Magic Written was graded on the questions you had already answered, as eighty-seven had been. _

_Transfiguration: _

_Written: O_

_Practical: O_

_Charms: _

_Written: O_

_Practical: A_

_Potions: _

_Written: O_

_Practical: O plus_

_DADA: _

_Written: O plus (with honours)_

_Practical: O plus (with honours)_

_History of Magic: _

_Written: O_

_Astronomy: _

_Written: A_

_Congratulations! You have received 20 and ½ OWLs. You are currently ranked 2nd in your year._

_Rankings for This Year: _

_1. Hermione Granger_

_2. Harry Potter_

_3. Draco Malfoy_

_4. Terry Boot_

_5. Hannah Abbot_

_6. Mandy Brocklehurst_

_7. Blaise Zabini_

_8. Padma Patil_

_9. Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_10. Neville Longbottom_

_Best Rankings in Hogwarts: _

_1. Albus Dumbledore; 23 OWLs_

_2. Hermione Granger; 22 OWLs_

_3. Harry Potter; 21 and ½ OWLS_

_4. Thomas Riddle; 21 OWLS_

_5. Lily Evans; 20 and ½ OWLs and Remus Lupin; 20 and ½ OWLs_

_6. A. Marissa Kensington-Knight; 20 OWLs_

_7. James Potter; 19 and ½ OWLs_

_8. Sirius Black; 19 OWLs_

_9. Megan Klin; 18 and ½ OWLs_

_10. Draco Malfoy; 17 OWLs_

_Congrats! Also note that you have received both the highest score in DADA in your year and in history. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

--.--

_Professor Dumbledore: _

_I had no idea I did that well on the OWLs. The schedule is fine. I have included a list of what I want all years to cover. You will note the first topic is the same for all years; I do wish this to be the first topic covered. I will go into more detail with the older students than the younger. I will be taking NEWT DADA, NEWT Charms, NEWT Transfiguration, NEWT Potions, NEWT Astronomy, NEWT History of Magic, NEWT CoMC, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Enchantments, Shifting, Advanced Potions, Healing, Nonmagical Defense, and Beginning Cursebreaking if that is acceptable. If it is too many, I understand; they all sound interesting, though. _

_First Years: Voldemort/Tom Riddle, the Flippendo Spell, Expelliarmus, Cornish Pixies, Sparks_

_Second Years: Voldemort/Tom Riddle, Expecto Patronum/Dementors, Hinkypunks, Werewolves, Grindylows, Red Caps, Kappas, Boggarts_

_Third Years: Voldemort/Tom Riddle, The Unforgivables, Protego, Stupefy/Ennervate _

_Fourth Years: Voldemort/Tom Riddle, Dangerous Enchanted Objects, Djinni, Threstrals_

_Fifth Years: Voldemort/Tom Riddle, Trolls, Giants, Merpeople, Ways to Transit Out of Difficult Situations, Advanced Shields_

_Sixth Years (Regular): Voldemort/Tom Riddle, Posession, Portkeys, Dark Magic Weaves, Potion Use in Defense_

_Sixth Years (NEWT): Voldemort/Tom Riddle, Possession, Apparation Theory, Historical Dark Wizards, Minor Demons, Minor Elemental Magic, Sixth Year Regular Curriculum_

_Seventh Years (Regular): Voldemort/Tom Riddle, Historical Dark Wizards, Minor Demons, Demons, Minor Elemental Magic, Occlumency, Apparation Theory, Apparation_

_Seventh Years (NEWT): Voldemort/Tom Riddle, Lethifolds, Historical Dark Wizards, Vampyres/Dhampirs, Demons, Elemental Magic, Occlumency/Legilimency, Apparation_

_If you have any ideas, they would be much appreciated. Also, I noticed that the other three core classes (Transfiguation, DADA, Charms, and Potions) all have secondary classes (Shfting, Enchantments, and Advanced Potions). Why doesn't DADA? _

_- Harry_

--.--

_Harry:_

_You did an amazing job on the OWLs. Congratulations. _

_An excellent question. In the past, either Dueling or Combat Maneuvering has been taught. What with your need to both study and teach, I thought it would be best for you to have a free period. I can, however, arrange either a class that meets on weekends or an extra-curriculur activity that you would teach. _

_I think it would be best to discuss finishing off your curriculum face-to-face; it would be easier. Other than a few holes to fill in and a few Ministry-regulated sections, it looks wonderful. I am very pleased with your choice of topics, especially Tom Riddle. It is far past time the students and the wizarding world learned the truth. _

_As to your class selection, most students would not be able to take all these classes, as it would not fit into their schedule, but as you would be tutored at night it would work. I will warn you, however, it will be an amazingly large amount of work; but, if you do it, it will give you the option of just about any career. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

--.--

_Prof. Dumbledore: _

_I would be interested in teaching a class on the weekends; I was thinking of "Strategic Warfare and Dueling: A Basic Guide to Wizarding Battle". I would also be interested in continuing the DA this year as Harry Potter. Could we come up with a cover story for that to work?_

_Oh, and I realized you would probably want a book list; when will you need that by, if I write it? Do I write it, or does the Ministry or someone else? And what is my cover story going to be? I hate to need to ask you so many questions, but I do. _

_Yes, I would like to take all of those classes. I realize it will be an amazingly large amount of work, and I'm prepared for that. With all due respect sir, if I'm expected to defeat Voldemort I want to know all I can know, in any subject. Except Divination… if you put me in that, I'm quitting. I swear. _

_-Harry P. _

--.--

_Harry:_

_Ask away, please! Any questions you have, it does not bother me. The best minds are inquiring ones. The title of the class sounds interesting, and if you're willing I think you could do both that and the DA. _

_As for the book list, I completely forgot. Yes, you will need to write that. If you need any help, feel free to owl me. You will need a book or two for each class, depending on what you want to teach. If it isn't featured in books, then teach it from notes and memory. _

_No, I will not put you in Divination. I will respect your wishes, and completely understand them. Sybil can be a bit… overbearing at times. I can arrange for you to take all those classes and both teach a class and run the DA as Harry Potter. Is this acceptable for your cover story?_

_as Harry Potter: You are going away to get private training because Voldemort is targeting you. As the Wizarding World now knows of Voldemort's return and that you escaped him at his rebirth, this should work. You are returning to the school on Saturdays on your insistence to teach the DA. _

_as James Christopher Apollo: You were raised in Canada, although your parents were British. Voldemort killed them in his first rising when you were only three; you lived in Britain at the time. You were sent to live with your uncle, who was also your godfather and unmarried. You two moved to Canada when you were six years old and you've lived there since. _

_You are Muggleborn, and were accepted to the Maple School of Magics when you were eleven. You sat your OWLS at age fifteen, and your NEWTS in your Sixth Year at age sixteen because you asked to. You passed with flying colours, and as such were allowed to take the required classes for the first half of the next year and get them done. After that, you graduated, and began looking for a teaching job in DADA. You saw that Hogwarts was looking for a teacher, and applied. _

_Your uncle was killed a month ago in Voldemort's assault on Canada. You are mourning him, but it has only spurred you on to fight against Voldemort. You have no siblings, are almost seventeen years old, are allergic to dogs, and have a pet owl, Artemis. Your birthday is August 17th. You are 6'2", have brown hair and blue eyes, and your favorite colours are black, brown, and dark red. _

_If this works, please let me know. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

--.--

_Prof. Dumbledore: _

_The assault on Canada? What happened? I haven't heard of this. When did it happen?_

_The cover story sounds good, but how would we change my appearance? I couldn't take a Polyjuice, unless James Apollo already exists and has volunteered. Concealment Charms, or something else?_

_I've enclosed the booklist; please take a look at it. I've seen what's been in our old textbooks and owled Flourish and Blotts as James Orion, to see what they would say. _

_First Year: Magical Defenses for the Advanced Student Year One by Loretta Hawson_

_Second Year: Magical Defenses for the Advanced Student Year Three by Loretta Hawson_

_Third Year: Magical Defenses for the Master Student Year Two by Loretta Hawson_

_Fourth Year: Magical Defenses for the Advanced Student Year Six by Loretta Hawson_

_Fifth Year: A Master's Guide to Self Defense by Quentin Trimble_

_Sixth Year (Regular): Defensive Potions by Arthur Lawrend and Magical Defenses for the Master Student Year Six by Loretta Hawson_

_Sixth Year (NEWT): The Auror's Guide to Elementals by A. Marissa Kensington-Knight and Magical Defenses for the Master Student Year Seven by Loretta Hawson_

_Seventh Year (Regular): The Auror's Guide to Elementals by A. Marissa Kensington-Knight and Magical Defenses for the Master Student Year Seven by Loretta Hawson_

_Seventh Year (NEWT): The Auror's Guide to Defense by A. Marissa Kensington-Knight_

_Strategic Warfare and Dueling: A Basic Guide to Wizarding Battle: The Auror's Guide to Tactical Movements by A. Marissa Kensington-Knight and Historic Duels and Theory by George Lochlin_

_Please give me your opinion. Also, I will be needing both school supplies and other things, such as robes, for the coming year. When would be a good time to go to Diagon Alley?_

_-- Harry P. _

_--.--_

_Harry: _

_I had completely forgotten about Diagon Alley. I'll come with Remus to pick you up next Sunday at 3:00 PM, if that will work. The book list sounds perfect; you can use anything else from the books you want in class, as well as anything else you think of, and we'll work out the details soon. _

_If you would like, you can come to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer following this Sunday. Owl me your response, and feel free to pack your things. Teachers are allowed to stay at the school for the break. _

_The assault on Canada… I assumed you got the Daily Prophet and had heard about it. Voldemort sent forces and attacked several main points in Canada, including Ontario and Toronto, as the nation has shown great opposition to him in the past. I am sorry that I did not tell you; I thought you knew. Only twenty-one were killed, due to the fast acting of the CMP (Canadian Magical Police), and many had to be memory wiped; the Muggles have explained it as an unknown act of terrorism. Several hundred more were injured. All of the dead were wizards, surprisingly, mainly because of the CMP fighting back, but most of those injured were Muggles. _

_As for changing your appearance… I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work. I will need to talk to you in person. Also, I realized that you will need something to tell your friends. As Miss Granger will be the one tutoring you, it will be difficult to keep the truth from her, but I think we can arrange it by telling her you are getting training in other things, but not actual schoolwork. Mr. Weasley will be easier. You may tell them if you wish, however, it is your decision. _

_-- Albus Dumbledore_

--.--

_Prof. Dumbledore: _

_The assault sounds horrible. I would appreciate a list of the next of kin of each of those dead; I'd like to send out notes. I feel guilty, as it was my blood that helped bring Voldemort back. _

_For my friends… Ron will freak out either way, and Hermione will probably stay by my side in either scenario. I think that it would be easier to just tell Hermione the truth and not tell Ron, unless you think that that would endanger her in any way. I really do not want anyone, least of all her or Ron, to get hurt because of me. _

_Sunday at 3 would be great, and I'd love to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer if that wouldn't be a problem. I'll talk to you about the appearance when we get to Hogwarts, Professor. _

_-- Harry P._

--.--

_Harry: _

_Please, call me Albus. We are colleagues now, after all. I do not think you would be putting Miss Granger in danger, but it is your decision. I think it is wise to not tell Mr. Weasley, due to his reaction to your being chosen in your Fourth Year. _

_Here is the list you asked for; it is very kind of you to do this. I am sure they will appreciate it. _

_for Marcus Applebee, Katy Applebee (wife)_

_for Elizabeth Johannsen, Eloise Johannsen (mother)_

_for Tanya L'Frie, Jonathon Gates (father)_

_for Arthur Macintosh, Karie Illin (sister)_

_for Jonathon Johnson, George Greenwen (half brother)_

_for Harriet Linusberg, Emily Linusberg (mother)_

_for Lauren Graham-Johns, Frederick Johns (husband)_

_for Harold Graham, Jane Graham (wife)_

_for Arthur Graham, Jane Graham (mother)_

_for Emily Graham, Jane Graham (mother)_

_for Eloise Arthurs, John Arthurs (son)_

_for Dennis Arthurs, John Arthurs (son)  
for Gregory Billards, Fred Billards (cousin)_

_for Mary Peters, Joshua Peters (husband)_

_for Arthur Lawrence, Jessica Lawrence (sister)_

_for Kristen Alcost, Jerald Alcost (uncle)_

_for James Jones, Samantha Jones (wife)_

_for Gregor Jones, Samantha Jones (aunt)_

_for Emma Jones, Samanthat Jones (mother)_

_for Melanie Kingsford, Ronald Kingsford (husband)_

_for Kitcher Kingsford, Ronald Kingsford (father)_

_Harry, you should not hold yourself guilty for this tragedy or any others that Voldemort causes. Remember that you, and your mother, are the reason why Voldemort did not terrorize people for thirteen years. _

_I'll see you on Sunday; have your stuff ready, Remus or I will shrink it when we get there. Also, I've pulled a few strings and called in some favours; your magic no longer counts as underage or banned, so feel free to practice. Do try not to harm anyone, though. _

_I've also sent you a list of possible candidates for the Sixth and Seventh Year NEWT classes; the Seventh Year candidates either haven't been in the class before or received a P or lower in the class last year. Please pick fourteen Sixth Years and three Seventh Years. All students are organized by scores on their Defense OWLs from highest to lowest. _

_Sixth Year Candidates: _

_Hermione Granger_

_Draco Malfoy _

_Terry Boot_

_Lisa Turpin_

_Hannah Abbot_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Ernie MacMillan_

_Mandy Brocklehurst_

_Padma Patil_

_Seamus Finnigan _

_Dean Thomas_

_Susan Bones_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Seventh Year Candidates: _

_Katie Bell_

_Alyssa Jones_

_Gary Kinston_

_Cho Chang_

_Carl Echins_

_-- Albus Dumbledore _

--.--

_Albus: _

_It is immensely odd to write that. Thank you for lowering the ban for me; I'll try to resist hexing Dudley. Thank you for the list as well, I'm writing the letters now. It was only because of my mother that I survived and was able to deflect the curse, sir, but thank you anyways. I'll see you Sunday; tell Remus I say hi._

_Sixth Years Chosen: _

_Hermione Granger_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Terry Boot_

_Lisa Turpin_

_Hannah Abbot_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Ernie MacMillan_

_Mandy Brocklehurst_

_Padma Patil_

_Seamus Finnigan _

_Dean Thomas_

_Susan Bones_

_Seventh Years Chosen: _

_Katie Bell_

_Alyssa Jones_

_Carl Echins_

_-- Harry P. _

--.--

_To my various watchers: _

_I'm fine. _

_-- Harry_

_--.--_

_Dear Mrs. Graham, _

_I wish I could have done something, that I had known about the attacks. I swear to you now that I would have gone to fight him, and I will fight him again and again until he's gone for good. He'll pay for all the lives he's taken and ruined, even with my dying breath. _

_I don't want to pretend that I know what you're going through; I can imagine you've had enough 'I'm so sorry's and 'I know what you're going through's to last you a lifetime. I did lose my godfather, my only real family left, a month ago, so I sort of understand, but I cannot possibly know the pain you're feeling. I just want you to know that there are people out there still fighting for the right thing who want to make sure that no one else falls to him. _

_No one can understand exactly what it's like for you, but anyone can fight back in the name of justice. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry James Potter_

--.--

_Ron: _

_Hey, mate! How are you? Sorry to have not replied sooner… Listen, I'm not going to be at school this year. Dumbledore wants me to train, what with Voldemort and all. I will be at Hogwarts on Saturdays to continue the DA, though. Sorry mate!_

_-- Harry_

--.--

_Dear Hermione, _

_How are you doing? Is that spell still bothering you? I'm sorry I haven't replied sooner… I've been corresponding with Dumbledore and completely forgot. I feel like such an idiot. _

_Listen, 'Mione, I need to tell you something. You'll be getting a new DADA professor this year, thank god, name of James Christopher Apollo. The thing is, he's me. Dumbledore sent me a note, offering to teach, and I accepted. He says that he thinks I'd do a good job, because I have the highest DADA score on my OWLs since the program started. Can you believe that? Oh, congratulations on your OWL score; that's amazing! 2nd in history, 1st in our year! _

_Dumbledore says that you'll be tutoring me, so he may have written already… I don't know, he hasn't told me. I decided not to tell Ron, I think he'd be angry. I want to apologize again for last year. I shouldn't have let you guys come with me, it was my fault you got hurt. I completely understand if you hate me. _

_--Harry_

--.--

_Harry James Potter, if you think for one moment that don't want to be friends with you anymore, you've got another think coming. I wish that I could just go over there and smack you for suggesting such a thing! June wasn't at all your fault, none of it. We insisted on coming with you. And if you're still blaming yourself for Sirius, which, knowing you, you probably are, STOP. Right now. Harry, he loved you. You were like a son to him, and he willingly would have died for you. So cut it out. _

_The spell is fine, it barely hurts anymore. Actually, I'm the one who should be apologizing, for what I said about Sirius, that he thought of you like a replacement for your father. He didn't, Harry. You meant the world to him. I never told you, but I caught him telling off Mrs. Weasley once about how she kept insinuating he saw you as James. He told her that he loved you more than anything, that he'd do anything to keep you safe. You meant so much to him Harry, and I'm so sorry I ever implied otherwise. _

_It's great that you're teaching! Dumbledore wrote that I'd be tutoring a student, but he didn't say who. It's a good idea not to tell Ron, he'd get jealous again. You're not an idiot, Harry, far from it. Just look at your OWL scores, your DADA especially. Congrats, by the way! Thank you, I really didn't do that much better than you. _

_Bye Harry! See you at school! _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

**AN: **Before I get flamed, note that Harry has made a resolution not to fail people again, which is why he throws himself into this so much. That comes up in more detail later. Also, the OWL scores; some people just do well on standardized tests, and for some reason I picture Harry as the kind of person who does. –shrugs—Again, just my personal opinion. This IS fanfiction, after all. :)


End file.
